


The best Christmas ever.

by MaskedMeme (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1st person pov, Fluffy, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Multi, christmas centered, frisk is a fucking cutie, maybe some Toriel and asgore ship?? Idk, sorry if this sucks, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaskedMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since the monsters were freed from the underground. Frisk and the gang celebrate Christmas for the first time, and frisk gives them a present they will never forget.<br/>----<br/>This is an AU where frisk uses sign language to speak, she CAN talk but chooses not to and only speaks where there is NOONE around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction on this website, so please give me any criticism that will make me a better writer!
> 
> -Kait/Mask

You wake up with sweat beading down your head tears falling from your eyes.

You had a nightmare again.

Deciding that you weren't tired anymore; you pulled the covers off and went to get a glass of water, hoping that it would ease your mind. Taking careful steps, you made it into the kitchen and got a glass from the cabinets and filled it with water from the sink. Only to find a pair of glowing eyes watching you. Scared, you yelped and dropped your glass of water.

"Hey kid, sorry Ice scared ya. Haha, get it?" Sans said while grinning

You groaned, and picked up the cup off the floor and singed out 'papertowels' . sans nodded and got some from one of the cabinets. Handing it to you, you singed out 'thanks' and began to clean up the mess.

"Ha, it's no prob kiddo. Remember, we gotta go Christmas shopping later."

' why didn't we do it earlier?' 

Before he could give you an answer he ran off. Probably teleported somewhere. You shrugged and cleaned up the rest of your mess.

Today was going to be a doozy.


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and frisk go Christmas shopping, hijinks ensue.

You arrived at the mall, it was huge with lots of cars in the parking lot. After you found a place to park you grabbed your scarf and stepped outside. The weather was chilly and your teeth chattered a little bit before you got used to the cold.

Sans grabbed your hand and you walked inside. Heat overcame you and you took your scarf off, it felt like you were on a tropical island getaway, hmm.. Maybe that would make a good present? 

"Alright kid, I'm going to go shopping for the gang, maybe you can get them something too?"

Sans handed you 20 bucks and went off towards one of the stores, disappearing between the crowd. You weren't sure how sans trusted you enough to leave you alone in this giant place, but you traversed through the whole underground! You could do this.

You found a nice pretzel shop. And before you knew it you have spent all the money on pretzels and donations to the homeless.

you began thinking of another thing you could give your friends, there had to be something you could give them, right?

.  
.  
.

You had an idea, it filled you with DETERMINATION.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has her present ready, now it's time to give it to her friends.

It was Christmas! You bolted down the stairs to find a giant Christmas tree and presents all around it. Sans and all your friends including Toriel, asgore, alphys, Undyne, papyrus,and even mettaton Were gathered around, drinking hot cocoa.

All of your friends greeted you and papyrus handed you some cocoa, preparing for the worst, you took a sip.. It actually tasted good?

"TORIEL HELPED ME MAKE IT!" Papyrus said while placing a boney hand on his chest, acting bold.

That explains it.

"Frisk, dear, do you want to open your presents?" Mettaton asked. You nodded and grabbed a present from the pile and set your hot cocoa down beside you. This one was from sans. Inside was a joke book, usual sans.

"Thought you'd like it" sans snickered.

'Very funny, sans' 

Sans hollered in laughter, almost falling over. You opened your next present which was from alphys and undyne. A few months earlier they told you they were dating, you were happy. Inside the box was a few mangas, two about action and two more about.. Wrestling? That must've been from undyne.you smiled and hugged alphys and undyne, in result thanking them for their gift.

You opened mettatons gift next, you weren't very fond of him, but when he came out as transgender you supported him all you could and encouraged him to be happy. Inside his gift was a microphone.. Wait, you didn't talk a lot. Why would give you a microphone? You thanked him anyway.

You opened asgore and Toriels present next. They got married several months ago after they forgave eachother and realized they loved one another. There were clothes, new sweaters and a nice scarf. You hugged them in thanks and got the last present from the pile. It was from papyrus.

It was a plate of spaghetti.. 

The whole group let out howls of laughter and a few minutes later they calmed down 

"FRISK! DO YOU HAVE A PRESENT FOR US?"

You nodded and let in a deep breath. It was time.

"Thank you guys, I love you all. " you said, your voice was kid like and kind of scratchy. Puberty had done things to you.

The group immediately gave you a giant hug. They probably didn't even know you could speak!

 

This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
